<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Amber &amp; Sapphire [+18] by xCaptainHowdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901103">Between Amber &amp; Sapphire [+18]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaptainHowdy/pseuds/xCaptainHowdy'>xCaptainHowdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaptainHowdy/pseuds/xCaptainHowdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut One-Shot involving Kid, Killer and the Reader.</p><p>(This text is part of another story called The Oracle of Trickery).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Killer/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Amber &amp; Sapphire [+18]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was preparing dinner in the kitchen with Killer and a few other crewmates.</p><p>"_____, can you bring me a flour bag from the cellar?" Killer said.</p><p>"Sure thing". I dried my hands with a kitchen cloth since I had been cleaning potatoes for today's dinner.</p><p> </p><p>I opened the door. The room was in absolute darkness due to the late hours, and I walked towards the flour bags. I dodged the hammock where I slept, there in the cellar. A luxury, I know.</p><p>"Shit, it's so heavy...". I could barely lift one. I left it on the floor again to try and grab it in a better way. I didn't want to end up covered in flour. A sound behind me interrupted my manoeuvre.</p><p>"Killer?". I asked, confused.</p><p>"That's my name".</p><p>"No, dumbass. I mean, what are you doing here? I wasn't taking that long". I pointed to the bag, letting him know I was coming right back.</p><p>"And I'm the dumbass...". He sighed and pinned me to the wall. He took off his mask with a hair movement that would be the envy of shampoo adds.</p><p>"W-what are you doing?". My surprise was muffled by the blond's wild kisses.</p><p>I didn't take long to kiss him back. I didn't expect Killer's lips to be so soft. His lipstick had a... cherry aftertaste? Killer's hands traced my waist delicately, lifting, by accident, my shirt. His cold fingers brushed past my exposed skin, earning a goosebump from me.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind...". He placed a soft kiss on my neck. "I thought about bringing more company". I looked him in the eyes, confused for a second until I saw Eustass' silhouette enter the cellar. Only the faint light from the deck lighted up the room we were in.</p><p>"You started the fun without me?". He took off his coat and let it fall.</p><p>Without previous notice, Killer's strong arms lifted me and pushed me away from the wall to make me sit on a barrel. He took my thighs to position himself between my legs. That gesture left me breathless.</p><p>Kid had made its way behind me, moving away strands of my hair. When he had my back exposed like a canvas, he bent down to kiss my shoulder. A kiss, another kiss... On the shoulder, on the neck... His mouth kept going up, and when he reached my ear, he whispered:</p><p>"Feel free to moan my name". Without looking at him, I felt his smirk while he pronounced those words.</p><p>"You'll have to earn that, Kid. I won't be left behind". Killer answered back, mockingly. The blond's hands caressed my legs teasingly while his lips traced a path of kisses from my chin to my chest. A sigh escaped from my lips.</p><p>My left arm was lifted, holding Kid's neck while he devoured my neck with passion, leaving small marks; my other hand was placed on Killer's nape, my fingers intertwined with his golden locks. Some messy strands of his hair fell on my shoulders, tickling me.</p><p>A moan almost escaped my throat and Kid started to fondle my breasts while Killer took control of my mouth, inserting his tongue in my mouth, exploring it with expert movements. I didn't know if I was going to have enough air for the rest of the night. My cheeks, already flushed, told me that the answer was probably "no".</p><p>I held onto the blond's shoulders, making him growl in satisfaction. When he stepped back, I took a breath. His eyes were half-lidded, and I wasn't the only one panting. I didn't have enough time to recover since Kid had already taken my chin possessively, wanting to improve that kiss. I heard Killer scoff, knowing the redhead.</p><p>Kid's kiss was more intense than the blond's one, more violent, but it induced the same feeling inside of me. My heart was beating intensely. I freed from Kid's kiss, and he took the opportunity to take off my shirt.</p><p>"This shit's bothering me". He grunted. He gave up and decided to tear it apart, revealing my semi-naked torso.</p><p>"Kid!". I reproached him after tearing off one of my clothes. It wasn't one of my favourite ones or anything, it's just that it was one of the few I had. I covered myself out of habit, even if I had the bra on.</p><p>"I'll buy you a new one". He also broke the bra, not even trying to unfasten the simple system that was in my back. "And another one of those".</p><p>"Although I wouldn't mind if you walked around without it". Killer added, lowering his face to my breasts, and starting to lick them.</p><p>In that instant, I couldn't bear it any longer, and my tremulous voice escaped from my throat among pants. Upon hearing the sound, Kid took my hair forcefully, without hurting me, pressing his face against my neck, breathing in desperately.</p><p>"Fuck...". He growled. He descended his hands by my sides, sliding them beneath my shorts, toying with the hem of my underwear. The ambience felt hotter each time.</p><p>Feeling brave, I took Killer's shirt and lifted it slowly to take it off. Little by little, I revealed his well-built torso. The little light that entered the room made his muscles look like those of a Greek sculpture. He finished the work, leaving his blue shirt somewhere near to my tore clothes. I feared my shorts would have the same fate.</p><p>The picture of Killer, shirtless, in front of me, almost made me lick my lips. I bit them with anticipation, looking away when I saw the bulge in his pants. I doubted I could blush more.</p><p>I brushed my hair a bit while his hands unbuckled his belt. Well, my hair wasn't going to last looking decent anyway.</p><p>My butt was starting to hurt from sitting on a barrel, so I got up. Killer took the folded blanket from my hammock (since the weather didn't ask for a blanket at night). Without unfolding it, he put it on the floor, and Kid placed his metallic hand on my shoulder, making me kneel on the blanket.</p><p>Even at these moments, the blond tried to be a gentleman... In his own particular way.</p><p>Kid positioned himself behind me, tracing my body with his hands and stopping when he reached my butt. I took Killer's erection with my hands, stealing quick glances at him to see his reactions.</p><p>I slid my tongue along his length, focusing on the most sensitive area making circles with my tongue, earning a few grunts from the blond. His hand on my head guided my movements without making any pressure, but I knew he was resisting the urge to not take control of the situation and thrust fiercely.</p><p>I kept bobbing my head up and down, taking Killer's length as much as I could in my mouth. Meanwhile, Kid, who hated not to be the centre of attention, slid his hands inside the only clothes I had left (which ended up disappearing, too) and played with my womanhood, making my legs tremble.</p><p>Killer, feeling he couldn't hold it any longer, brushed his thumb on my cheek at the same time he stepped back as a way to tell me not to continue.</p><p>Kid, taking the opportunity, pushed me with the delicacy only he could have, making my back fall to the floor. He smirked at me, a cocky and lustful smile.</p><p>He rummaged through his pockets and took out a pair of condoms. He threw one at the blond, who caught it on the fly. The redhead opened the one he kept, not losing any time to put it on. He inserted a finger in my womanhood, making me close my eyelids in pleasure. He inserted another one and started to move them as if he knew exactly which direction to follow. A funny feeling was forming in my abdomen.</p><p>I brought a hand to my face, covering my mouth with my forearm to avoid my moans from sounding too loud. My chest went up and down fast and, if Kid would have kept still, I would have also seen him breathing with difficulty. He took out his fingers to place himself in front of my entrance, squeezing my hips when he gave the first thrust. I bit my arm without causing much harm to muffle my mounds. I wasn't very successful.</p><p>"Kid..."</p><p>His hips moved rhythmically. The mark of his fingers holding on to my hips stayed in my skin, paling by his strong touch. His length entered and exited with intensity, accompanied by the redhead's growls in ecstasy. My vision could not focus on a single point. It was impossible due to the swaying of my body receiving the shoves of the husky redhead.</p><p>Without notice, he stopped. But he didn't take long to lift me off the floor so he could lay back and place me on top of him. His big hands fondled my skin, and I wouldn't have been surprised if my hips had been already shaped to his hand.</p><p>He started to move his hips, needy, a silent plea for me to move. Even though having the power was tempting, I wanted it as much as him. With my hands on his chest, I continued the thrusts that delighted Kid. Killer took the place that Kid had previously occupied, behind me, and massaged my breasts, giving my random kisses on my back. Another moan escaped my lips when he pinched my nipple with unnecessary force. I turned my head back so give him a murderous glare, jokingly.</p><p>"My bad". He gave a last kiss on my shoulder, at the same time he took my hands in his, hugging me from behind.</p><p>Kid's thrusts accelerated for a moment, becoming more erratic when he approached his climax. I knew he had come when he grunted and jerked his head back, revealing a few drops of sweat sliding down his chin.</p><p>He got up, taking care of the used condom. I would have complained about his abandonment if it wasn't for Killer, who read my silence, letting out a small laugh that I felt resonate in my back, being close to his chest.</p><p>"I'll take care of it". He whispered in my ear while he positioned me on my knees again. I put my hands on the floor, too, almost falling down.</p><p>Killer thrust inside of me, making me tremble. He wasn't as rough as Kid, but his thrusts were faster, and the speed didn't stop growing. I felt my elbows giving in.</p><p>Kid kneeled down in front of me, holding my chin in his hand. He brushed his thumb past my lower lip, and then he closed in for a kiss that silenced my pants for a brief time.</p><p>When he walked away, Killer took my arms, holding them behind my back. At least now I didn't have to worry about my muscles giving in. I felt a knot forming on my abdomen. The blond moved even faster, if that was possible, making his thrusts shorter.</p><p>"Moan my name". He whispered in my ear. By the tone of his hoarse and needy voice, I supposed he was close to the orgasm.</p><p>"K-Killer..."</p><p>After a few seconds, Killer let out a growl and moved his hips slower than before, but he didn't stop. Thank God. While he continued his movement, he reached a hand to my womanhood, playing with my clit. That was everything I needed for the wave of warmth to explode inside of me, making me swallow a scream of pleasure to my insides. I tried to breathe normally again.</p><p>When we got separated, I felt an intense pain in my legs. That was going to hurt tomorrow...</p><p>Kid was dressing up, and, as the big genius had ripped my clothes, Killer went to search for another shirt for me to wear outside. Although I thought twice about going out when I heard Heat's voice screaming from the deck:</p><p>"WHERE'S DINNER?!".</p><p> </p><p>Oops.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slightly modified from the original chapter in the original story for better understanding.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>